


Possessed

by Lievaordiea



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lievaordiea/pseuds/Lievaordiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demonic possessions can be so fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

The demon smiled as it stared at itself in the apartments mirror. Inside it could hear the bodies owner pleading to be let out from the mental cage it had been caught in.

"You should be proud" it stated to the reflection, talking to the owner "It usually takes centuries for a human soul to become a demon whilst in hell but I am such a quick learner and was so very motivated. The chance to dance with you again was too good an opportunity to miss"

The owner tried in vain to escape the mental cage but it would never succeed. There had been stronger and more trained bodies that been easily possessed by other demons and this mind had never even believed in them until today.

"Quiet now," The demon requested "You are starting to give me a headache and you really would not want that to happen" It picked up a long knife the body had been carrying around with it and scrutinized it. Interesting, no blood on the blade but he doubted it had never been used. "How many are left hmm?" the demon asked the owner.

It felt the owner quieten down at the question. He still didn't know who he was but it would seem he was beginning to have an inkling. How delicious.

The demon snickered and walked to the table where the owner kept their documentation. Leafing through the pages. "Ah, just one left it would seem. You have done well, I must congratulate you. You even have plans for the last one. Luckily that one would know me even in your body my dear". He heard the owner gasp in realisation. As he opened the door to leave the flat he caught a glance of himself in the mirror again. "Let's go see Johnny boy now shall we?" he grinned.

Leaving the apartment, James Moriarty, formally resident of hell now residing in the body of Sherlock Holmes laughed as he heard Sherlock scream a sound of rage, pain and denial.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically because I seem to have a serious thing for demonlock.  
> Just can't help it.
> 
> asgardianwhosaysmedic posted a picture of Benedict in the hoodie on tumblr but with black eyes as though he was possessed.  
> This inspired this short (and never to be continued) post.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Link to post on tumblr : http://asgardianwhosaysmedic.tumblr.com/post/48215305242/i-had-to


End file.
